


Lay My Face To The Soil

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Concussions, Garnet's Healing Hands, Healing, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Back To The Barn, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Garnet...”<br/>“Mm?”<br/>“I... thank you, for – um, for forgiving me...”<br/>Garnet reached for her hand and kissed Pearl's grazed palm, reaching over to rest a cool gemmed hand against her strained neck.<br/>“And thank you for keeping your promise.”</p><p>(Aftermath to Back To The Barn. Pearl's injuries are a little more serious than she lets on, so she receives some well-earned healing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay My Face To The Soil

**Author's Note:**

> SO BACK TO THE BARN HUH  
> I compared back to the barn to space race and was floored at how far pearl has come, from missing and wanting to go back to homeworld to turning around and taking pride in herself despite what homeworld still think of pearls. idk i just think that's beautiful. also comparing her confidence to how it was in week of sardonyx... she's come a long way in just a few episodes and i'm really proud of that  
> gift work to tumblr user pearlanddogs who's been indulging me in some injured pearl feels, ty friend  
> inspired by 'song for zula' by phosphorescent (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPxQYhGpdvg)

Pearl had felt out of sorts ever since being crudely smashed multiple times into the ground by Peridot's robot (or rather Peridot herself; it didn't feel fair to blame a robot, however clunky and unattractive, for the actions carried out by its pilot). She had managed to put on a brave face in front of the others, even though her body felt overly sensitive thanks to the rattling of her gem during the fight, but it was getting harder and harder to walk straight, her vision was swimming and more than anything it just _hurt_ , hurt all over. Pearl expected the slightly aching head and slight feeling of sickness to subside after a while, but it just seemed to feel worse and worse as the night wore on. They had decided to head back to the temple for the night, since Steven was starting to fall asleep, and Pearl couldn't wait to shut herself away in her room and lie face down in one of her fountains for a while until the aches washed away.

“So I wasn't kidding about the wrestling thing,” Amethyst was telling her, an excited spark in her eyes that hadn't left since the end of the fight. “Why don't you fight like that more often? It was badass!”

“Um, I prefer, uh, to use strategic methods,” Pearl mumbled, trying to blink the dizziness away. “I just did that because, er, Peridot, she – she wouldn't listen to reason. It was the only way to get through to her.”

“Still, come on,” whined Amethyst. “You socked her in the mouth, P! That's like, the most hardcore thing you've done this century!”

“Really? Give me more credit than that,” protested Pearl, when suddenly she staggered forward and a little off to the side, barely caught by Amethyst's strong arm looping around hers, suspending her just inches from the ground.

“Woah, are you okay?” Amethyst tried to set her on her feet again, but her legs felt like jelly. She felt impossibly sick, and Amethyst shaking her shoulder frantically only made that urge stronger. With one last effort to keep her dignity in check she shoved Amethyst rather forcefully for her standards, hearing Amethyst land with a thump a few feet away, and knelt on the grassy hillside to vomit, heaving and letting out a few sobs as her stomach clenched, trying to rid itself of the contents only to feel slightly cheated that it was empty aside of some day-old peppermint tea and stomach acid.

The sound of her retching had alerted Garnet, who had been carrying a dozing Steven while keeping Peridot in close watch. She grabbed Peridot's arm (ignoring the disgruntled 'HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-') and marched over to where Pearl was now slumped, clutching her head but careful to avoid her throbbing gem. Amethyst had recovered and rushed over to Pearl's side, grimacing as she saw the vomit in front of her.

“Eugh, you're not doing too hot, huh, P.”

“I-I'm fine,” Pearl muttered, shaking all over. Her head really spun now.

“Amethyst, take Steven for me. Peridot, don't even think about trying anything.” Garnet's voice was sharp and controlled, making Peridot flinch back. She eyed Pearl, huddled and cradling her head, and then the small puddle of sick at her knees, and her face contorted in disgust. Amethyst shot her a look before she could comment on pearls having pathetically weak stomachs.

“Pearl,” Garnet said softly, prompting Pearl to look up. The strong moonlight glinted off her visor, catching Pearl's eyes, and she winced, shutting them tightly. Her eyes felt incredibly sensitive to the light which on any other day wouldn't have bothered her. “Pearl, how do you feel?”

“I'm fine,” she murmured, pushing Garnet's hands away.

“No, you aren't. You fought for your name today and I'm proud of you, but another part of taking pride in yourself is accepting you aren't invincible.”

“I'm really fine,” she protested again, although slightly weaker this time.

“Don't say that. Tell me the truth.”

For a few seconds she continued to heave, and Garnet rubbed at her back gently, but after a few empty coughs she lowered her head.

“...I feel sick... and light headed, and my – uh, my, my vision is spinning...”

“Your gem didn't look damaged when we checked it over before. Does it feel damaged?”

“No, no, no no, it just really hurts,” groaned Pearl. Garnet scooped her up and turned to Amethyst.

“You put Steven to bed when we get back, and keep an eye on Peridot.”

“Got it,” Amethyst promised as Peridot let out a scoff of indignation.

“It's going to be okay,” Garnet said firmly, and Pearl shut her eyes, feeling the throb in every jostling step Garnet took.

When they finally arrived back she took Pearl into her room and laid her down on the easiest fountain to reach. She reached to ghost her fingertips against Pearl's gem, and the pain was intense. She cried out and tried to roll her head away from Garnet's touch, though her neck ached; she'd probably gotten some whiplash from the fight, too.

“I don't think it's your gem that's damaged,” Garnet said, “I think it's your physical head. You sustained a lot more damage than I thought.” Her voice softened. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“I-It didn't hurt at the time,” Pearl said shakily. “I think it might have been the adrenalin.”

The temple door opened.

“I put Steven to bed and Peridot's gone and locked herself in the bathroom again.” Amethyst hopped up to the fountain. “How's she doing?”

“I think she's concussed,” Garnet stated.

“Concussed? I didn't think gems _could_ get concussed. We don't have brains.”

“No, but our conscious minds exist in our gems. Pearl's gem is embedded in her forehead, meaning if it was rattled enough a concussion could result from it.”

“Oh. Dang.” Amethyst squeezed Pearl's hand. “You're gonna be okay though. Right?”

Pearl hummed in reply, but tensed up as Amethyst's hand rested on her leg.

“What, does that hurt?” Amethyst glanced down and let out a sharp gasp as she realised where she had laid her hand a mottled blue bruise about the size of an egg was beginning to bloom. It was half-hidden beneath the fabric of her shorts, and she suddenly realised there were parts of Pearl's body that had been completely hidden the whole time. Who knew how many injuries had been sustained?

“Garnet, I think we should get some healing water,” Amethyst said urgently. Garnet took one look at the bruises that had started to appear over the course of the evening that riddled Pearl's arms and legs and nodded.

“Will you be okay to bring some back?”

“Sure thing.” Amethyst disappeared again, and Pearl let out a groan.

“Garnet, I'm... my head feels so heavy...”

“You can sleep if you think it'll help. I'll wake you up every few hours to make sure you're okay. Or if it gets too much, I can poof you.” Garnet didn't make that suggestion lightly, but Pearl had worked hard today, and she could only imagine the intensity of her pain. Maybe the old Pearl would have accepted that offer, but she was on a better path now. After only a few moments of consideration she refused.

“No, I don't need poofing. I just need... to sleep...”

“Can you remove your clothing for us, Pearl? You can sleep, but me and Amethyst are going to clean you up with Rose's tears. It's better than Steven seeing your body in this state.”

Pearl was ready to protest, but picturing Steven's heartbroken face upon seeing the bruises that were forming over her body, she relented. Grumbling a little, she phased her clothes away, and yelped as the use of her powers further aggravated her gem.

“I know, Pearl, I know,” Garnet said softly. She cupped the side of Pearl's face and gently thumbed her jawline, stopping as her thumb crossed a bruise and made Pearl tense up slightly. “I'm so proud of you, you know,” she continued, keeping her voice to a low hum so not to make Pearl's head feel worse. “You stood up to her against her prejudices. You fought for yourself. You worked hard and I think in small ways you changed her thinking. You did good for pearls everywhere.”

“I still lost,” she murmured in a small voice. “What would Rose think of me now? Using violence as a last resort... fighting a puny Homeworld gem instead of trying to solve the problem of the cluster... promoting violence in front of Steven...”

“Rose would be brimming with pride. She'd be relieved that rather than taking what Peridot said you fought, you opposed her and showed her all you have worked towards. Rose would have loved seeing you show her up.” As an afterthought, Garnet added with a tiny smile, “She always did love it when you made an ass out of gems who thought lesser of you.”

Pearl chuckled at the thought, then winced. Her body was truly aching now.

“Garnet...”

“Mm?”

“I... thank you, for – um, for forgiving me...”

Garnet reached for her hand and kissed Pearl's grazed palm, reaching over to rest a cool gemmed hand against her strained neck.

“And thank you for keeping your promise.”

By the time Amethyst returned with the water Pearl's body had relaxed, and she was beginning to dream. Her projections were shaky and regularly glitching, most likely the result of her gem still in immense pain. From time to time it would zip out completely, only to project itself a few seconds later, accompanied by a small grunt of pain from her.

Pearl's dream was of the fight, replaying a little differently. As Amethyst approached, Dream-Pearl was in the midst of beating the crap out of Dream-Peridot, bludgeoning her snub nose with her fist.

“Damn, even in her dreams she's a little badass,” Amethyst commented. Garnet smiled.

“You should have seen earlier. She knocked three teeth out.”

“I never thought I'd see Pearl get so violent.” Amethyst sat down beside her, rag in one hand and bucket of healing water in the other. “But then again, I guess I never saw her during the war. She sounds like an unstoppable force.”

“Hardly. She was always throwing herself in front of blows intended for Rose. It was lucky her gem never shattered, though it did crack and chip a few times. But in battles she survived through, she was a force to be afraid of. Homeworld soldiers could hardly believe the threat they were facing was Pearl.”

Amethyst dunked the rag into the water and swept her gaze over Pearl's bare body, trying to figure out where to start. There were numerous dark bruises swelling over her body, including on her abdomen, chest, thighs, shins, feet... even her shoulders and neck were grazed.

“She looks well and truly wrecked.” The image really didn't fit with the projected sight of Dream-Pearl standing on Dream-Peridot as the smaller green gem writhed uncomfortably underneath her. Amethyst felt slightly ill, and quickly chose to rub down the leg nearest to her with the warm fountain water. As it seeped into her skin Pearl made a soft contented noise, and the Dream-Pearl's foot eased off of Dream-Peridot. Then the dream glitched and folded back into Pearl's gem; her eyes flickered open hazily.

“Hey P,” Amethyst ventured, gingerly dabbing at another bruise on her inner thigh. Pearl's mouth twitched up into a wry smile.

“You better not be bargaining for something by putting your hand there.”

Amethyst snorted. “You wish. You aren't getting anything from me until your body's fixed up.”

“Fair enough.” She closed her eyes and exhaled. “That feels nice, Garnet.”

“I'll bet it does.”

Pearl shifted a little, clenching as Amethyst's hands moved away from her thighs to soak the cloth in water again.

“I'm sorry for all the trouble.”

“Hey, you don't need to apologise, Peridot shouldn't have beat you into the ground,” Amethyst protested. “She's an ass.”

“While that she is,” Garnet began, and Amethyst snickered, “do _not_ go calling her that around Steven.”

“Can I still call her a nerd, though?”

Garnet paused.

“...Yes.”

Pearl giggled a little, then winced and held onto a rib. Garnet's ruby-gemmed hand reached down and pressed to the spot Pearl had grabbed, sending a comfortable warmth seeping through. She exhaled as the body in her arms visibly relaxed.

“I didn't mean to get so carried away, but she just wouldn't shut up,” groaned Pearl.

“She has the mindset of Homeworld. It'll take her a while to adapt. That doesn't mean we have to like it, or that we can't fight back when she gets too carried away. It does mean we have to exercise patience and restraint, though.” Garnet's mouth twitched slightly. “Even if she does keep calling me an abomination.”

“You'll get your time to beat the crap out of her, G,” Amethyst assured with a grin, beginning to lather down the rest of her leg. “Just as I'll get mine. We can't let P show us up, after all.”

“I think I'm allowed to bask in the glory for just one day,” Pearl pointed out. Her eyes began to droop again.

“Rest, Pearl,” Garnet said gently. “We'll fix you up.”

The last thing she registered was the warm rubbing of fountain water against her aching skin, and her eyes closed completely.

 

…

 

“She really looks peaceful when she's asleep, huh?”

“Sure does.”

Pearl's eyes opened slowly.

The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer aching all over, though her head was still throbbing a little. Fortunately even that had been reduced to a dull ache. The second thing was that she was lying on the couch in Steven's room, swaddled in a blanket and resting against one of Steven's bed pillows.

“Aw, I jinxed it,” Amethyst giggled.

“What am I doing on the couch?” Pearl tried to sit up and groaned.

“Still recovering from a concussion, so don't overdo it,” Garnet stated. “Steven went out to visit Connie, and Peridot's in the bathroom still.”

Amethyst slid onto the couch beside Pearl and slipped under the blanket, grabbing her hand. Pearl noted she wasn't in her usual outfit, instead in the large sweater Steven had borrowed out for her at new years' and a pair of Steven's old pants (which acted as tiny shorts on Pearl's slim frame) secured with a belt.

“You were sound asleep. We didn't want to risk irritating your gem by forming clothes, so we dug out some that would fit you.”

“Oh, well, that was very sweet of you,” Pearl gabbled, cheeks flooding blue. She found the sentiment quite flattering actually, even if the outfit was far from it. “Thank you.”

Garnet raised her head slightly and Pearl winced, the throb still present, but quickly relaxed as she realised Garnet now had the pillow and both Pearl and Amethyst's heads resting in her lap.

“We waited until Steven went out too, so he wouldn't see you in this state,” Amethyst inputted, eager to get Pearl up to speed. “But G said you'd be comfier here.”

Garnet was stroking Pearl's hair gently, a smile playing on her lips.

“We never got to congratulate you officially while Steven and Peridot were around,” she began. Pearl's eyes widened and if possible her cheeks grew an even more vibrant shade of blue.

“That's right! I hope you're ready, Pearl,” sang Amethyst, moving closer to her.

“O-Oh, um, well, thank-” -you, only Pearl was cut off as Amethyst's plump lips pressed to her own, and she moaned a little more appreciatively, wrapping Amethyst in her arms.

“I meant what I said, you know,” Amethyst breathed, watching Pearl through heavy-lidded eyes as they pulled apart. “We really should wrestle some time.”

Oh dear, this certainly put her words into perspective. Pearl allowed herself to smile, a deep blue covering her face.

“It's been a while,” she agreed. “You might need to remind me how.”

“Not on my lap you don't,” came Garnet's dry voice, and Amethyst let out a barking laugh, before pulling Garnet down into what Pearl could only compare to what Amethyst crudely called a 'Spiderman kiss'. Being unfamiliar with Earth pop culture, she didn't much see the romantic appeal (more than anything it seemed inconvenient and an overly complicated kiss, but hey, to each their own) but Garnet and Amethyst seemed to, as their lips met rather hungrily. Amethyst let out a whimper and Pearl could have sworn she saw her lips swollen with bite marks when Garnet pulled away triumphantly.

“Can't be stealing all of Pearl's thunder, Amethyst,” Garnet chided with a laugh, shaking her head fondly.

“Guess not,” Amethyst laughed, before turning to Pearl and kissing her again, a little more chastely this time. When she pulled back she peppered her nose and cheeks with tiny kisses instead, and Pearl chuckled into Amethyst's neck. “Do you want your turn, G?”

“You know it.”

She bent down and their lips met, and Pearl sank into the kiss with a warm feeling inside. With the last stunt she had pulled, there was a time where she feared Garnet would never be able to forgive her, but here she was supporting her, loving her, letting their lips touch, gemmed hands still warming and cooling the aches on her body.

“Congratulations on changing the opinionated views of a prejudiced Homeworld gem,” Garnet murmured when they parted, and her words tickled Pearl's face.

“Only one,” Pearl said ruefully, but then she smiled. “But it's a start.”

“It's a good step forward,” Garnet agreed, and Amethyst leaned up, pulling Garnet and Pearl into a bone-crushing hug.

“You did good, P,” grinned Amethyst, pecking both of the gems on the cheeks. “You did real good.”

 


End file.
